


Joseph Seed NSFW Headcanons

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, headcanons, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "nsfw headcanons of joseph seed? ty!!"





	Joseph Seed NSFW Headcanons

  * I don’t think I have to tell you this man has a daddy kink?
  * is into body worship, for his partner
  * honestly is a lot more centered on his partners pleasure then his own.
  * also has a breeding kink hardcore (even if you’re a cis man) 
  * He loves watching his cum drip out of you
  * Is big on hickeys and other types of marking during sex he likes letting other people know you’re both taken
  * Watching him do sermons with obvious hickeys is A+++
  * Lowkey into having sex in public places, it’s the risk that really gets him off.



**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
